


A Surprisingly Good Time

by NidoranDuran



Category: She-Hulk
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A scuzzy reporter with pictures of She-Hulk sunbathing nude sends her on a date with his eighteen year-old son to get them back, but the one thing that Jen wasn’t expecting was for said son to be a really decent and not sleazy guy at the core of it. And, well, a good guy a is really hard to come by these days. Commission for sims2472





	A Surprisingly Good Time

“This hasn't been too terrible,” Jen said as the Baxter Building drew closer. “I actually kind of enjoyed myself. You're good company, Kevin.” Something kind of okay had come out of the awful situation of being blackmailed with her nude sunbathing photos. Some dickhead reporter of questionable journalistic quality had snapped some pictures of her on the Baxter Building roof in the nude, and decided to blackmail her in the process; if she wanted to get the pictures back, she had to go on a date with his eighteen year-old son. Not the worst offer she could have imagined, but still a rather uncomfortable ultimatum to be given at the time, one that she wasn't particularly excited about.

But all told, it went pretty well; she had expected some pimply, awkward, gangling nerd boy who would ask her weird and uncomfortable questions the whole time, but instead she found herself on a date with a handsome and athletic eighteen year-old with a handsome face and good hygiene, who was more nervous and apologetic than anything, claiming to be a big fan of She-Hulk and sorry that his father was making her do this, that he didn't want to force her into anything. It was a surprisingly decent way to start off what ended up actually being a really fun night for the two of them.

“I'm glad you had a good time,” Kevin said, sighing in relief. “I enjoyed myself too, and I'm glad you didn't think it was too awkward.” Granted, the situation was still incredibly awkward and there was no getting around that fact, but she didn't seem as horribly uncomfortable with it all as she could have been, which had him at least able to relax.

“I had a better time time than I should have,” she said, smiling at Kevin as she held onto his hand. As they got to the front of the Baxter Building and stood before the doors, she half-joked, “It's been a better date than some of the ones I've been on that didn't involve blackmail.”

Kevin took her a bit more seriously on that front than he maybe should have; it sounded sincere, and certainly driven by enough background awfulness in her past that he took it at face value and felt a swell of courage within him. They were right in front of her 'place', and he wasn't going to have this opportunity again; if She-Hulk really had enjoyed herself, then he had to make a move, right? He leaned forward and went in for a kiss, thankful he could stand tall enough to reach her without making a big scene of it as he went in and happily took her lips.

Jennifer froze up in surprise, eyes going wide as she felt Kevin's bold move, felt the press of lips against hers, and though taken aback by his boldness, she wasn't entirely opposed to it, hands wrapping around Kevin gently as she pulled him in to meet his kiss, delighted to feel it. In truth, maybe she had meant it more than she realized; Kevin had genuinely proven himself a decent guy and the date had been nice enough that shew didn't mind pulling him into the kiss and deepening it, returning his affection and deciding to just go with it.

“I haven't had a date with a decent man in two years,” she confessed as she pulled back from his lips. “So, I know you're only eighteen and not a superhuman freak show, but... Do you want to come up to my room?” She flashed him a flirty smile, biting her lip as the stacked green Amazon gave Kevin the offer she could tell that he wanted more than anything in the world.  
****************************************  
Kevin was actually inside of She-Hulk's bedroom. He couldn't believe it himself. It was so surreal, and everywhere he looked were the sorts of things he never thought he would ever find out, let alone things he'd ever think he wanted to know. “I'm really in She-Hulk's bedroom,” he gasped. “This is so weird.”

“Please, call me Jen,” she sighed. “I'm not She-Hulk when I'm off the clock, and nothing would be a bigger turn-off than the name a guy yells when he creampies me and the name some meat-heated supervillain yells when I foil hos plans be the same.” She smiled, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into another kiss again, playful and a little snarky, intent on having a good time and not letting anything get to her as she pulled him toward his bed, hands running down his body slowly. She reached for his pants and undid them, tugging them open and reaching her hand in, curious to find out what awaited her, and she couldn't help but gasp in excitement as she reached for his cock. “Mm, that's what I like to feel,” she moaned, tugging at his boxers and staring down at what she had uncovered.

Kevin had a nice, big dick between his legs. Jen was a woman with far too much to worry about to have time for guys who weren't big enough to handle her. And between her size and her appetites, she liked them big, and Kevin managed to more than impress as she bit her lip, grabbing hold of it and purring, “This doesn't look like the kind of dick a high school cheerleader would know how to deal with.”

“Then why don't you show me how a real woman deals with it?” he asked, smiling back in return as he met her remark with some playfulness of his own, meeting her flirty fun rather than lagging behind her disappointingly; he felt the pressure on now to deliver and to bring a good time, not wanting to leave his favorite heroine wanting. As her fingers wrapped around his cock and he found himself delighted by the firm touch and her approval of his cock, he was ready to do anything to keep the fun flowing. “Because I'd love to see my favorite hero work a big dick over like a pro.”

“Talk dirtier to me, stud,” she moaned, leaning in to kiss him again. “I promise, there's no talk too dirty to get me hot. But why don't we slow down a little bit? I bet you'd love to pound all my holes into submission, but we're just starting here. Remember how I burned the photos your father took of me? Well they sucked anyway, and I think you should have some better mementos to remember tonight by, don't you?” She licked her lips and tugged a bit at the hem of her dress. “Get your phone out, I'll take some sexy poses, and you can have some photos to keep to yourself to jerk it to while you remember how good a fuck I am. I trust you not to show them to anyone.”

Kevin would have been an idiot to turn down an offer like that, happily whipping out his phone as Jen took off her dress, leaning back on the bed in only her bra and panties, legs crossed as she bit her lip and stared at the phone. She then proceeded to put on a sexy little photo shoot for her suitor, eyes trying not to stare too much at his cock and spend too much time hung up on how hung he was; that could wait, and she'd have her fun soon enough. She moved him along through it with a few seconds to each pose, long enough to let him snap a photo or two of it before she shifted into her next one.

Lying on her back with her head hanging off the edge of the bed, her legs rubbed together, hands running along her body, feeling herself up before she undid her bra. Her arms slipped out of it but she kept the cups over her chest and the straps lingering in place for a photo before tossing it aside and giving him plenty of shots of her perky, round tits, both bare and held tightly in her strong hands to play with. Then she was on her hands and knees, her perky ass looking great in a pair of lacy black panties as she stuck it out and wiggled her hips, flaunting herself and her gorgeous body to Kevin and his camera, looking absolutely perfect even before her thumbs hooked into them and slowly pushed them down, letting him catch shot-by-shot peeks at more and more of her taut green ass being revealed to the camera.

Rolling onto her butt once more and spreading her legs wide, she spread herself out wide, showing her entire body to the camera, flaunting her perfect, muscular body to the camera as she bit her lip, hands once more at work, running along her green skin and emphasizing with sultry and playful grace her assets, until finally, she felt like she was out of sexy poses, and her next one was simply an outstretched finger beckoning Kevin toward her.

“Come have your prize,” she moaned, and Kevin was quickly clamoring forward, almost dropping his phone amid the excitement, which had a highly entertained Jen laughing as she grabbed hold of him and pulled him down. “I want you to fuck me, and I want you to show that you can keep up with a woman like me.” She spread herself out and offered herself up to Kevin utterly, confident that he could blow her mind if she'd only let him.

Knowing he had a lot of expectation to live up to, Kevin grabbed hold of Jennifer and rolled her quickly over, pulling her onto her hands and knees as he guided her up the bed, confident on trying his hardest to deliver, to give her exactly what she wanted. He knew it was going to be tough, but he was determined, and once he had himself prepared, he pushed his thick cock head into her, drawn toward the slick pink that stood out against all the strong, dark green of the rest of her. He sank into her carefully, not moving too impatiently or trying to get too carried away; he knew he had some roughness in him and that he could blow her mind, but he also understood the benefits of keeping himself under control and building to that.

He started to thrust, his cock guided steadily deeper into her as each rock of his hips back and forth pushed into her a bit further, exploratory and careful about how he took her so that eh could savour the feeling of his girthy cock opening up her inner walls, loosening her up a little bit more with each push deeper into her. Her slick, tight pussy felt amazing around his cock, better than he could have hoped it would feel, better than anything he would have ever expected. “Your twat feels so tight, but it's not going to stay that way,” he groaned, keeping in mind that she wanted him to dirty talk her and all too happily providing her with what she needed as his hands tightened against her hips.

“Fuck me raw with that huge cock and I don't think I'm ever going to be tight again,” she groaned, smiling wide as she felt him take charge and talk dirty to her, providing her with the key cravings that dominated her libido. Jen was an immensely strong woman, but in the bedroom she liked to be with someone who could rough her up, confident she could take far more than any guy's worst. In fact, their worst was usually what they had to give her just for her to be properly entertained. It was hardly submission if she could kick their heads off in the event they started throwing around too much disrespect.

The pressure was on now for Kevin, who groaned as he slammed forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside of Jennifer and letting her feel his size, leaving her to gasp in delight at the big dick shoving its way into her as he drew quickly back and then gave her another slam, all in the name of winding up for a sudden and brutal pounding. He fucked her quickly, moving with a steadily building speed as he pushed into her, his hips working needily back and forth while he clutched her tightly, holding on for dear life as he sought to give Jen the most vigorous fucking a mere mortal ever possibly could. “I'm going to fuck all your holes,” he promised. “Going to fuck them loose and make sure you can't think straight after I'm done with you tonight.”

Jen moaned, head rolling back as she felt the hard slams into her, the hips crashing down against her ass. It was everything she wanted to hear and her moans were intense and shameless. “I don't want to be tight ever again! Fuck my holes loose and keep them that way, pounding my needy body like you own it, and maybe one day you will. Maybe I'll be your slutty green lover for good, and you can ravage my super-pussy whenever you'd like!” There was nothing she wouldn't say in the name of dirty talk, the mere presence of vulgar words proving a powerful aphrodisiac for her; it turned good sex into great sex, and when her partner had a big dick and the energy to keep up with her? Well a dirty mouth just made him the perfect fucking lover.

“Think your tight pussy can take it all? Every part of you seems super, but all I feel around my dick is a regular cunt that needs fucking, and you're about to have your mind blown by a regular guy who just knows how to pound a slut into submission.” Kevin felt bolder with each accepting, gleeful response he got, thrusting faster into her slick hole as he savoured the sound of her moans and the feeling of her tight inner walls begging for his cock. The fact that she hadn't yet told him to tone it down had him winding up for more, getting filthier in his words and shameless about how good it felt to just talk down to her. If she liked it rough and filthy, that was exactly how he was going to give it to her, and the chance to not only fuck She-Hulk but to outright rough her up made it all the better.

“You've got a big dick and a big mouth, but if you want to prove what you can do then you'd better pump me full of cum and get me hooked on your dick.” Jen pushed her big green ass back against the thrusts that hammered down into her, loving the feeling of her amazing twat being stuffed full of dick. Kevin was a decent guy and a good lay, and she didn't think those standards were too ridiculously high to set. With Kevin fucking her nice and hard, she was able to stop worrying about those things though, enjoying the good night she'd had, unlikely as it had most definitely been, and now she could savour a good fuck to cap it off.

Kevin wasn't going to let the once in a lifetime moment pass him by without giving it his damnedest, groaning and grunting as his hips slammed forward, flesh slapping noisily against flesh as he made sure his each and every thrust into her amazing cunt sheathed his cock all the way into her, going balls deep into She-Hulk again and again with an unrepentant declaration of need and excitement. He couldn't get over how good it all felt, how high he rode atop the thrills of just absolutely rawing this heroine; when his dad had told him to go on the date and tried to play off what he'd done as a good and not weird, creepy thing, he'd been reluctant to even leave the house and tried to tell his father how fucked up this was. But now it had earned him a chance to fuck She-Hulk doggy style, and it was hard to argue results.

With hard grunts and excited slams back that left her ass shaking, Jennifer was lit up with a swell of need and delight that knew no end. She wasn't content to just lie there and take a dick, actively making the sex faster and harder as she impatiently chased raw indulgence in its most satisfying and shameless form. Nothing was going to stop her now, nothing was going to slow her down or see Jen get anything but the most fucked she could possibly get, and feeling Kevin refusing to slow down or take it easy left her with all the heated friction and intense glee that she needed, lit up with so much pleasure hitting her from all sides that she was overwhelmed by it all.

Jennifer Walters was a simple woman at the core of it all; she liked getting fucked by a fat cock that could really fill her up and give her the friction she craved. Kevin was providing that in spades, fucking her roughly enough to keep her moaning excitedly, even grabbing hold of her hair and tugging back on it, making her howl in surprise more than in sharp and searing pain, but it didn't matter; it was everything she needed, and she let out the most delighted noises as she got what she craved.

“Your pussy is going to be a gaping, leaking mess, and then I'm going right back to taking pictures; the one thing I want to remember here is the sight of your pretty pink cunt loosened up and dripping with my cum.” Kevin was hitting all the right marks in fucking Jen and she could not have been happier with it, his words helping drive her closer and closer to the orgasmic peak she craved.

“Fill me full of cum and turn me into your big green slut!” she screamed, howling in bliss as she lost herself to the sudden pleasure searing through her. It was everything she had wanted it to be, her climax ravaging her and leaving her so sweetly vulnerable to the pleasure and delight that she sought. Back and forth her hips bucked, needily fucking herself on his cock through her peak as her desperate pussy walls clamped down around Kevin's cock and tried to needily milk him of his load. It was to her deep, desperate satisfaction that she felt Kevin lose himself, groaning and sheathing his cock inside of her greedy hole as he gave her what she craved. Hot, gooey spunk flooded into her, leaving her already elated body to burn with the thrill of release as Kevin's seed settled into her womb. It felt so good, and she realized then just how good it was to finally be getting fucked again as her head rolled back and she let out a satisfied, shuddering whine.

Kevin pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back. “This pussy belongs to me now,” he said, spreading her thighs apart and snapping a picture of her thoroughly fucked and leaking hole, smirking wide as he looked up at the delighted expression on her face, the lusty elation that remained upon her face. “The expression on your face says you really loved my cock, and I like it, but I think I'd rather fuck it off of you.” He scurried up the bed quickly, his rock hard cock still in hand as he guided it toward her lips. “Why don't you clean my cock off? It got so sticky fucking your wet cunt raw, but I bet it's got some cum left on it.”

Jennifer stuck her tongue out and Kevin slapped his dick down against it. The green brawler twisted about in ecstasy as Kevin continued to give her exactly what she wanted, and she was all too happy to keep things rolling as she opened her mouth wide, staring needily up at Kevin and inviting him to claim her mouth. “Fuck my face raw,” she pleaded. “Pound my tight throat and force me to choke on your big, fat cock.” Her hands ran down her body and caressed herself all the way down to her loins, fingers snatching up the cum that had began to leak out of her and pushing it back into her hole. “Facefuck me like a filthy whore while I finger myself and relish in how hard you're using me!”

Kevin didn't need to hear another word. He tilted her head toward him, grabbed a fistful of hair, and shoved his cock forward, pushing into her hot mouth and silencing her. “I imagined you sucking my big cock, but that was before I knew you had such a dirty mouth,” he said proudly, rocking back and forth as he took the same approach to her mouth as he'd just shown her pussy; starting off with some nice, steady thrusts to savour the hole before he whipped himself up into an all out frenzy. “And now, as much as I still want to own your face and feel you choking on my cock while I fuck your throat loose, I wish I could listen to you talk dirty. I'd love to hear you scream about how much you love deepthroating a big dick.”

Even though the cock wasn't that deep in her mouth yet, Kevin's words had Jen fingerfucking herself so excitedly. A sensible and nice guy with a filthy fucking mouth was the ideal, and he was giving her all the vulgar words she craved as she frantically fingered herself using his cum, forcing it into herself with each push and rubbing it against her inner walls in desperate pursuit of pleasure as she wrapped her mouth tight around the cock being pushed into it, sucking noisily and eagerly on the shaft as her eyes closed and she embraced the shameless delight of giving in to the pleasure bearing down upon her. It was really all she wanted, and to feel Kevin giving her what she craved, getting rough and dirty with little push or begging, not to mention with him being so comfortable in the role, had her all the more excited for it.

Faster Kevin worked, winding up for a nice, rough pounding of Jennifer's face as his hand tightened on the back of her head, gripping her hair and keeping her steady in place for what was to come. His cock head kept prodding the back of her throat, teasing it and promising penetration, and finally he gave it to her with a sudden shove forward, catching her off guard with the burying of his entire cock into her mouth in one go, until her nose was flush up against his pelvis and she was choking on the meaty shaft. Letting out the most excited groan at the feeling of Jen's throat around his cock, he drew back sharply for a moment and then shoved himself right back into place, going all out on her with the sudden burst of excitement and roughness that saw him outright fucking her face with a raw lack of hesitation or care for anything other than getting off.

“Even the Sensational She-Hulk can't keep from choking on my big dick,” he bragged, tugging harder on her hair. “It's so embarrassing that you're so worked up by cock that you can't even stop fingering yourself through it. But those fingers aren't as good as my cock, are they? It's almost sad to see you need me this bad, but it's okay, I'll keep fucking your pretty body hard enough that you won't need to worry about it. I'm not going to stop, I'll just keep going until I'm spent.” There was nothing he could do but keep thrusting, keep savouring the chance to enjoy her hot mouth, and he was going to ride this high as far as he could.

Back and forth he thrust, hammering her throat with his cock as he listened to her choke and sputter, drool bubbling up from her lips and spilling down her cheeks and her chin as she took Kevin's cock dutifully, even as the pressure mounted to heights that seemed too much for her to bear. Jennifer didn't for a moment shy away from anything about what was being done to her, a moaning wreck pounding herself with her fingers as hard as she could, her digits slamming into her with such speed that her hand slapped against her pelvis in the process, driven by the most frantic and uncontrollable of need. Everything that She-Hulk did was for the sake of getting off hard to this madness as she felt the insanity spiral to new and satisfying heights.

Kevin was making his dreams come true, and there was nothing quite as satisfying as the ability to go all out on She-Hulk's pretty face. He facefucked Jennifer as hard as he could, refusing to slow down his rough and senseless approach for anything. The pleasure was intoxicating, the thrill of what he was doing keep him unapologetically thrusting away without a sense of shame of decency left within him. “What a sloppy facefuck slut!” he groaned. “Choking on cock and loving it so hard she's fucking her pussy with her fingers almost as hard as I did with my cock. You can't get enough of me, can you?”

The moans around his cock gave him all the answer he needed, his balls slapping against her chin as he worked forward quickly to thrust into her mouth, and finally Kevin couldn't take anymore. “Swallow it!” he shouted, but rather than giving Jennifer a chance to swallow it he buried himself to the hilt inside of her mouth and forced her to take it all. His cock twitched within the tight confines of her needy, stretched out throat as he lost himself to the pleasure, cock erupting with thick strands of hot, sticky cum that slid down her throat and right into her stomach. She lost herself then, feeling her stomach filling with spunk, and as her legs shook and her thighs clamped down around her hand she came too, bucking in mad delight as she got off to fingers and a nice, sloppy facefucking.

The cock pulled out of her mouth, thick strands of drool still leaving it in place as Kevin took charge even harder now, given so much confidence and fire by everything he'd done that he couldn't hold back. He grabbed his meaty cock and slapped it down against her cheek, boldly bragging, “How bad do you want me to stuff you full of cock again, Jen?” he asked, swatting it down a couple more times before rubbing his slimy, spit-soaked head along her cheek.

Shuddering in surprise and delight at the rough, vulgar treatment she was receiving, all Jennifer could do was moan. “I need your cock inside of me again, Kevin! I crave it so badly. Please, fuck my pussy again, my fingers aren't the same as your cock and having that thick dick stretch out my throat and turn it into a cock sleeve taught me just how bad I need to get fucked!”

“That's what I want to hear from my big green superslut. Get back down onto all fours and stick that fat green ass up high in the air, and beg me to fuck it loose like all your other holes.” With one final swat of his cock down against her face, Kevin drew back, feeling himself getting so completely out of control as everything Jennifer did really only fed into the excitement. She was reinforcing all of it, happily submitting to him and his cock, and he had to keep this going for as long as he could.

Without hesitation, She-Hulk rolled onto all fours, sticking her ass up high in the air and even wiggling it back and forth as she enticingly offered herself up to him. Her hands reached back and dug into the taut skin of her big, toned ass, spreading her cheeks wide and showing Kevin her tight, dark green pucker. “Please tear my ass open with your massive cock and show me what it's like to get fucked by a real man!” Her cries were vigorous and needy, driven by all the hunger and desperation of a woman completely surrendering to the madness of what was being done to her, happy to let Kevin take her utterly.

Kevin got up behind Jennifer, giving her ass a nice, hard slap as he guided his throbbing tip up to her backdoor, pressing against it and taking a deep breath. This was it. He was really about to fuck She-Hulk's ass. After everything else he'd done it shouldn't have seemed like a big deal, but somehow it brought him to an even higher level of realization that this was all really happening, and he had no choice but to jump onto it. He shoved forward without warning, groaning as he buried his cock into her tight ass and let out satisfied grunt.

Jennifer's ass was tight, warm, and clutched his cock like it didn't know what to do with it. He didn't take this hole like he took the others, finally changing things up and going for one conquering thrust that sank his cock to the hilt inside of her perfect butt, achieving at long last a satisfaction he had always been curious about. “Your ass is mine!” he shouted, slapping it again as he drew back. “And I'm going to fuck you so loose that it never fits any cock but mine again. You're mine from now on and I'm not going to stop until you know it.” With that, he picked up the same brutal pace to fuck her ass with that he had only moments earlier shown her mouth, starting back up hot from that point rather than working to it again; this was far too important for Kevin to be anything other than complete in his ravaging of her.

“Pound my ass so hard I can't walk all day!” she screamed, head thrown back in delight. “And then while I'm bedridden, keep spending all of tomorrow pounding my guts, too. Just don't top!” The big dick that had taken to fucking her tight ass with such vigor and intensity was hitting the spot perfectly for Jennifer. She needed this more than anything in the world, and to know that Kevin had risen to the occasion so much made it all the better; everything she was subjected to was pure bliss, and the madness of getting fucked so hard and so right had her losing herself. Everything she wanted in a man, she was finding, and that had her absolutely delighted to be there.

“Fuck, not just tomorrow; I've got all weekend to fuck you like I own you, and I'm going to take the opportunity to pound you raw until I can't go anymore.” Kevin couldn't contain himself, groaning as he slammed forward. “Don't touch your pussy, either; I want you to cum just from having your big ass reamed. Put a hand between your legs, and I go right back to fucking your throat, got it?”

“Okay!” Jen was happy to comply, feeling the pleasure tear through her as he fucked her ass with the blazing, frustrated speed of someone trying and succeeding in proving a point. With the pressure on so high she was too happy to argue as she heard and felt him rising to the occasion, giving his all to the noble task of keeping her well fucked and tended to. How could she complain about anything when she was getting used like this? The pleasure was more intense than Jennifer knew what to do with, but only pleasure could be found in the vulgar grasp of Kevin and his rough fucking. While her ass was getting taken there was nothing she felt but pure excited, surrender course through her veins. “You can do it. You can do whatever you want to me! You're amazing, Kevin!”

With She-Hulk's submission set in stone, all Kevin could do was enjoy himself, keeping up the steady and relentless thrusts into her tight ass hole, which didn't feel quite so tight anymore. “You're going to be a gaping, leaking mess by the time I'm done with you, and you're going to thank me for it,” he groaned, still loving that Jennifer was so receptive to dirty talk and domination like this. He grabbed hold of her head and shoved her face-down into the mattress for good measure as he staked his brutal claim, holding back absolutely nothing. Jennifer was going to get fucked and she was apparently going to love every second of it, and Kevin got to forever remember the night he dominated his favorite heroine to her screaming, raw delight.

Being shoved face-down into the bed couldn't fully silence the vigorous, desperate moans that rang out as being fucked like an animal and having her ass ploughed so brutally did to Jennifer things that she couldn't get over. She was utterly without apology or shame for the pleasure she felt and the ways it tore through her, happily giving herself up to Kevin and embracing the pleasure that he had to offer her. All she could do was keep it going, embracing it and begging for more as she felt the meaty cock tearing her ass apart. It was the highest of all pleasures, especially with cum running down her thighs and all the spunk in her stomach to really help tie it all together; she was a mess, thoroughly used and fucked every which way to a degree so sweet and indulgent that she just couldn't help herself.

There was no slowing them down now, as flesh collided noisily with flesh and all the ragged breaths and winding moans filled the air. Their sex was fast, dirty, shameless, and driven by the desperation of two people who had been brought together by weird, uncomfortable coincidence only to find themselves joined in strange unison amid the pleasure that seized them from within, overwhelming them both and leaving them confused but very happy to have found one another. There was an odd sense of excitement to it as they found themselves in this position against all odds, the strange situation giving way to something wonderful now, but rather than dwell on any sort of softness, they fucked hard and vigorously celebrated their meeting through vulgarity and depravity in a way that was absolutely Jennifer's scene.

“I'm doing it!” Kevin yelled. “I'm cumming inside of your big, slutty ass, and it's mine now. Mine to fuck and stuff with cock whenever I want. And I'll be fucking it so much that you'll never tighten up, always fit my cock like a sleeve. This hole is made for me!” One final slam buried his cock to the hilt inside of Jennifer's ass, and the story was the same. He let loose a hot, massive load of cum that flooded into her ass, filling her up and leaving her a heated, screaming wreck who bucked and twisted in place on the bed. Her body couldn't take it anymore, an orgasms ripping through her in turn, igniting her body as her pussy dripped with clear, sticky juices and she was completely given to the bliss of being cummed inside of, of being fucked so well. There was nothing that She-Hulk could have asked for better than this single moment of searing satisfaction.

“Holy shit,” Jennifer groaned, pulling her head up and watching as Kevin drew out of her ass and slumped back on the bed. “Need a break?” she asked raggedly, and Kevin gave her a nod. “Fuck, yeah... Me too.” She rolled onto her back with a groan, smirking wide and leaning up against her elbows as she looked at him. “Going three rounds that hard is impressive anyway, so it's okay. You deserve a rest after fucking each of my holes like that. Shit...”

“I couldn't stop,” Kevin groaned, slumped against the headboard. “It was too god, and I had to make the most of it.”

“You did? Why?”

“Because when am I ever going to be able to fuck you again? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, I had to enjoy it.”

“Oh no, Kevin.” She shook her head, leaning forward and sighing. “Did you really that was all empty dirty talk?” She crawled forward, giving him a perverted smile as she drew closer. “You have to make good on that promise to fuck me all weekend now, and maybe even for a while past that. After all, what other big dicked stud is going to own my ass and keep it so loose than I can't feel any other cock inside of it?”

Kevin's expression lit up in surprise as he realized what she was saying, stumbling a bit over words, but it didn't matter; his excitement said it all. “W-wow.”

“Mm, and your cock is still rock hard, too.” Jen grabbed the base and leaned forward, giving it some kisses and purring, “So why don't you put those hands on the back of my head, wrap them up in my hair, and throatfuck me again? I'd say I want you to fuck me until I become your whore, but... Well, I guess if I'm begging for it this bad I already am, aren't I?”


End file.
